Captain Marvel Emergency
by hiddensparrow
Summary: Billy Batson is seriously injured and must use Captain Marvel's powers to try and save himself but to everyone else, the league and the team, he disappears. Was the captain in time to save himself? Will the others be able to find him? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place before episode 19, "Misplaced".

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Billy Batson took in a jagged breath. He held it for a moment attempting to form the word in his foggy mind. In nothing more than an authoritative whisper he finally managed.

"Shazam!"

Lightning cracked down from on high and there sat Captain Marvel on the street staring at his slightly trembling hands.

It was an accident, pure and simple. There were no criminals involved. Black Atom hadn't come back to attack him. There was zero malevolence involved, but Billy was now seriously injured. The proof of it was painted on the asphalt. Beneath Cap, sticking to his suit and boots, was freshly shed blood. It's glossy surface still glinted some light even in the dreary back alley.

Captain Marvel Stood slowly palming some blood as he raised himself up. There was a humming in the back of his mind from the Wisdom of Solomon reminding him that there was a ticking clock now. He may not appear to be injured now but he was still dying.

_Dying._

_I'm dying._

The thought woke him up. He could die from this! He couldn't die here; he had so much to do.

If he died who would protect Fawcett City? What about the League, they still needed him. And the Team, they were so much fun to hang out with. And Uncle Dudley, Billy had a family now. He had a home to return to. His life had gotten so much better. He was off the streets and he had family and friends now.

It couldn't end here.

As a superhero of course there was always the possibility of dying, but this was no fight. There was no enemy this time. Billy wasn't saving anyone with his sacrifice.

No. He was just _dying_.

Urgency struck him down to his bones.

Aloud Captain Marvel bellowed, "Speed of Mercury!"

The Captain bounded into the air injuring the street in his sudden ascent.

_I won't die here. I just can't!_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Captain Marvel or Batman.

Authors Note: Thank you for reading. Please forgive the grammar and spelling, I don't have anyone reviewing my work but me. I think I have a direction I'm going with this story but ideas are welcome. Future chapters will be longer, this is kind of a prologue. I hope you liked it, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The emergency room wasn't that far away when you flew at legendary speed. Captain Marvel's arrival was so sudden in fact that it startled all the med staff on call.

One young woman recovered quickly and approached him. "Captain Marvel, is anything wrong?" the white-garbed woman asked him.

There were only so many reasons to see a hero at the emergency room after all. He had been to one in fact, only a week before bringing a boy that had broken his leg. Captain Marvel's presence was no great surprise to them, just startling.

Tentatively, at seeing his hand still slick with red, she continued, "Are you okay?"

Surprise, confusion and naked concern flowed across the large built hero's face. What had he expected to happen? Billy had flown himself right up to the door as the Captain. Even in this situation, dire as it was, he had a secret identity to protect.

"Captain, are you hurt?" She asked again scanning him for signs of injury.

"No, no. I'm not, no." He stammered.

It wasn't a lie. Cap wasn't injured. The superhero Captain Marvel was invulnerable. The Captain but not Billy. Billy's injuries hadn't been paused. As soon as he said the word and changed back all the minutes that he was spending as the Captain would crash down on him in a moment. Billy was dying but in front of all these people? How could he get treated without revealing who he was?

He felt the seconds seem to fly by almost painfully.

She looked at him quizzically.

It was time for a rash decision. The girl in front of him was more than a foot shorter. She was wearing wiry black glasses and her long hair was tied back messily as if she had been rushed heading to work.

This person he chose to trust.

"I do need help though. Could you come with me?" The red and gold hero asked simply.

"Of course Captain," She smiled. "Let me just grab my team..."

"No!" He shot back perhaps too sharply.

The blue eyes behind black frames widened in surprise and she stopped.

"I mean," He attempted to smile away his urgency. "I mean just you. It'll only be a moment."

It was a very strange request. Billy knew that, but one person was too much already.

She agreed with a short nod that bobbed her blond ponytail behind her. As she went to grab a clipboard Captain Marvel tried to wave in a friendly way to the other med staff. He tried not to think about how soon enough they would be all abuzz trying to save him. Billy hoped they were good at what they did.

"This way, please." The clean hand of Captain Marvel gestured away from the onlookers outside the sliding glass door of the emergency room.

It was dusk. The light was fading and there weren't many people around. Cap lead her around the building. Billy didn't want to take her far because those extra moments it would take to get back could cost his life.

"Is there a patient?" The young doctor looked around confused when he stopped behind the building.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked, his own wide blue eyes pleading. Captain Marvel's voice suddenly sounded decidedly younger.

Slowly the young doctor answered. "When I need too. I think I can."

"I hope so." He whispered.

Captain Marvel met her eyes looking down at her. "I need you're help."

"I'll help any way I can Captain." She affirmed attempting to distill him with some confidence in her.

He couldn't help but smile. She seemed to be a strong kind person, a person worth trusting. For the first time he noticed that her white coat was pinned with a nametag: Doctor Carver.

"I'm running out of time and the patient here is me."

She looked at him again confused obviously remembering his denial a minute before.

"When I say I'm injured I mean that my other self is injured."

She nodded seeming to understand some of the implications of what he was saying.

"I'm putting my secret identity in your hands, Doctor Carver."

Doctor Carver's eyes widened a fraction before her face took on a more serious expression and she nodded again. "You can trust me Captain Marvel."

The gold trimmed hero grinned. "Thank you."

The blond doctor smiled back reassuringly.

He took a breath and continued. "I need your help to save my life, if it isn't already too late. I'm going to change in a second. I don't know how badly I'm hurt, I changed as soon as I could to get here, but I might bleed out as soon as I do. It won't feel too good but before I do I want you to know a few things." He pointed at the clipboard in her hand that had been forgotten.

"Of course," She murmured realizing and preparing herself to write and offhand Cap noticed she was left handed.

"My name is Billy Batson," the man in front of her admitted. "And I'm 10 years old."

That was about all he wanted her to know. Mentioning where he lived could put his Uncle Dudley in danger. She seemed trustworthy but there was no telling. Even if he was injured he still needed the reassurance that his only family was safe. He had no other way to protect him then to not mention him. As for his age, he thought it was best if she knew before he changed into a kid in front of her.

Doctor Carver's hand stopped mid word.

"10?" She questioned staring up at him for clarification.

"Yes, 10, and my name is Billy Batson." Reiterated the tall hero pointing adamantly at the clipboard again to encourage her to continue writing.

She did but doubt colored her features.

"It's magic. You'll see." Cap tried to explain. "When you go back over there I need you to tell them that I flew you away to a boy I found and brought you back here." It wasn't the most convincing story but there wasn't anything better coming to mind.

"But,..." The blond woman tried but he interrupted.

"Please," He pleaded. "I need to change now. Please don't tell anyone about me Doctor Carver."

"Rebecca," She smiled warmly. "My name is Rebecca. I won't tell anyone Billy."

He smiled back at her weakly and sighed. This was going to hurt. Worse than being punched by Superman. A lot worse.

With a final deep breath he said, "Shazam!"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Thank you very much for those that have reviewed. Reviews are awesome. I hope you liked the update. This will probably be the longest chapter of this whole fic. I thought about splitting it into 2 chapters but there wasn't any real stopping point I liked. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning and the Team was sitting around the living room of the cave, exhausted. They had just returned from a covert mission Batman sent them on before dawn. It'd been a hard one and all they wanted was to relax.

Megan floated around the kitchen, the only one active in any way, absently tossing together a simple breakfast of who knows what. The rest of the team lay on the couch watching TV, having stolen the remote away from Superboy. No one was willing to put up with static right now.

It was nearly 10 when the group enjoyed the questionable foodstuffs Megan gave them and a thought occurred to Robin.

"Where's Captain Marvel?" the young bird commented off-hand.

"Maybe he's out buying more pineapple juice." Kid Flash smiled stuffing his face with anything edible in reach.

"Ow!" The speedster whined when Artemis elbowed him in the side.

"He's a member of the Justice League. He's not your errand boy." She said harshly.

Kid glared at her. "He's probably still sleeping. Not everyone is on crazy Bat time."

Condescendingly the archer responded, "He's not you, genius. It's 10 already. He's probably been awake for a while. Captain Marvel's an adult, unlike you."

Robin interrupted before the two degenerated further into fighting. "But really, where is he? The Captain's supposed to be here isn't he? He's our den mother right now. The big guy's not exactly an easy presence to miss when he is here."

"He could be detained," Kaldur offered.

"Right, he's probably just busy," agreed Artemis. "He's got his own city to protect. Captain Marvel can't be available all the time. Now lets watch the movie."

Robin was still uncertain but dismissed it quickly enough. They were probably right. Heroes were busy people after all. He'd been late to school himself because of a robbery or stopping a mugging. Things just happened. Even more so when you wore a brightly colored spandex target on your chest.

Their collected attention was returned to the Disney movie they were watching. Kid Flash had joked that since Superboy was technically a little kid that they should watch a kiddy movie. Much to his disappointment several of his teammates had agreed.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The sun hung low in the western sky.

It had been hours since Wally, Artemis and Kaldur had decided to head off to their respective homes after the hard mission that morning. Megan had also left to spend some time with her uncle.

Robin was still at the cave, however. He had stayed to do some light one-on-one training with Superboy. He stayed to 1: try to help the clone control his super strength, and 2: to keep the boy company. It wasn't as if Superman was going to show up and offer him a place to go.

Connor was just getting the hang or simple sparring with an egg in one hand when a signal went out through the quiet halls of the cave. The two froze in their close opposing positions. Someone was calling.

The signal was followed by a muffled voice front the central meeting room, too faint for Robin to make out. The Boy Wonder was instantly aware of the delicate sound of an eggshell being crust. Yellow and clear goo shot out from Superboy's fist and onto the chests of the two young heroes. Lucky it was only the most recent addition of egg wash over their respective clothes. Standing up straight, whipping some of the egg on his glove to the ground, Dick wondered if Alfred would be mad at him for the strange egg stains on his uniform.

Connor was tense. His eyes narrowed facing the door to the room.

"Superman." He flatly stated.

"Oh," Robin answered unsurprised. "Lets stop here for today. I'll go answer the call."

Superboy grunted in response trudging out of the room likely off to the showers to clean up.

The egg stuck to Robin's boots made his footsteps echo through the hallway. The sound annoyed him to no end. It was hard to be stealthy when you could hear each foot being peeled off the polished surface.

"Superman to the cave. Is anyone there?" The man of steel's tenor range out in the large meeting room.

"Superman," Robin answered curiously when he got in range of the screen. "How can I help you?"

"Robin, I need to talk to Captain Marvel. Is he still there?" The blue and red clad hero had an edge of annoyance to his voice.

Robin quirked an eyebrow, _Captain Marvel?_ "Why not just call him? The League has it's own communications."

Superman's jaw tightened in the tell tale sign of his growing anger. "He's not answering his comm. He's either ignoring it or it's off. Can I please speak with him Robin?"

_The League doesn't know where the Captain is either_, the young teen thought.

The Boy Wonder held his cards for a minute keeping a blank face. He wanted to see if he could get anything else from Supes.

"Is something wrong?" The boy asked innocently.

The great hero stared him down for a minute but the gaze didn't faze him. It was no bat glare.

"Fine," Superman conceded. "Nothings wrong, but tonight will be the second night in a row that he's missing his shift on the watchtower. Can I talk to him or not?"

_Captain Marvel hasn't been seen for the last two nights at least. Not asterous, not at all._ He concluded.

Silence hung in the air for a moment as Robin considered the information, finally he answered Superman's question. "Captain Marvel hasn't been here today."

The invulnerable hero's dark eyebrows climbed his forehead. The information obviously caught him off guard but it was soon swept away by plain anger. "Is that right?"

"Yes sir," Robin said. Then, he parroted Artemis' statement from earlier. "Maybe he's just busy in Fawcett City."

"Probably," The man said in no way convinced. "We'll just have to cover for him for now. Superman out." And the screen went dead.

Robin stood silent in the giant empty room.

Superman was convinced that Captain Marvel was shirking his responsibilities but it was public knowledge that the bubbly hero rubbed the man of steal the wrong way.

The Captain was missing. Somehow he felt it in his gut. Something wasn't right. All Robin could think about was the goofy happy expression of the adult hero's face.

_Time to call Batman._

CMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCM

Author's Note: Forget what I said last time about that chapter being the longest. Chapters will very. The draft of this chapter was a lot shorter. Chapter 4 is going to take me a little longer. I'm going to try to post it by the end of this week. I was actually wondering, should I make Wally a main character in this story (in later chapters)? It didn't come off that way but he's one of my favorites and he has a lot of interaction with the Captain in the show. What do you think? Thank you very much for the review. I really appreciate it. I'm glad you guys like it and I hope you still do. Please review.

~hidden sparrow


End file.
